Azir/historia
Historia Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart Azir układa ramiona tak, by ułożyły się w skrzydła, po czym zaczyna chodzić jak gołąb. * * , i .”''}} * ;Prowokacja * * * ;Prowokując * * * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * * * * * * * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * ;Przy użyciu * * * ;Przy użyciu * * ;Przy użyciu * * * * ;Przy wskrzeszeniu wieży za pomocą * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Przy zabiciu * * * ;Przy zabiciu * * * ;Przy zabiciu * * * * ;Przy kupieniu * * ;Przy kupieniu * * ;Przy kupieniu * * ;Przy kupieniu * ;Przy kupieniu * ;Po umiejscowieniu * * ;W trakcie * ;Śmiech * * * * ;Podczas śmierci * * * * Rozwój Prezentacja *'' : Skrócenie czasu odnowienia zwiększa prędkość ataku Azira.'' **''Słoneczny Dysk: Azir tworzy Słoneczny Dysk w miejscu zniszczonej wieży (wrogie wieże inhibitora i nexusa są niewrażliwe na ten efekt). Słoneczny Dysk zachowuje się jak wieża, ale zadaje większe obrażenia i daje Azirowi złoto przy zabiciu stworów i bohaterów. Słoneczny Dysk trwa przez krótki czas, a jeżeli Azir zginie lub odejdzie za daleko, traci pancerz.'' *'' : Azir rozkazuje piaskowym żołnierzom atak w wybrane miejsce. Zadają oni obrażenia i spowalniają wszystkie trafione cele. Azir zyskuje prędkość ataku, jeżeli żołnierze trafią wrogiego bohatera.'' *'' : Azir przywołuje z ziemi niemożliwych do trafienia piaskowych żołnierzy – wspomnienie wojowników Shurimy. Azir używa swojego podstawowego ataku rozkazując im, by zaatakowali za niego i przebili się przez cel zadając obrażenia w linii. Piaskowi wojownicy nacierają, nawet gdy Azir nie znajduje się w zasięgu podstawowego ataku. Żołnierze zapadają się w ziemię po chwili, lub gdy ich imperator ich pozostawi.'' *'' : Azir doskakuje do wybranego piaskowego żołnierza. Jeżeli trafi wrogiego bohatera, zatrzymuje się, wyrzuca go w powietrze i zyskuje tarczę.'' *'' : Azir wzywa falangę wyposażonych w tarcze żołnierzy, którzy szarżują, odrzucając przeciwników i zadając im obrażenia. Gdy żołnierze zakończą szarżę, tworzą mur, który blokuje ruch wrogich bohaterów. Sojusznicy mogą przejść przez niego, zyskując prędkość ruchu. Ci żołnierze nie mogą się poruszać ani atakować.'' Rozgrywka center|600px Azir to walczący mag który przywołuje żołnierzy Shurimy, którzy pomagają mu kontrolować pole bitwy oraz atakują za niego. Przebijający atak tych wojowników odpowiada za większość zadawanych przez Azira obrażeń, wyróżniając go na tle innych magów. Zaklęcia Azira mają za zadanie przemieszczać go oraz żołnierzy, dzięki czemu może on pozostać bezpiecznym i stworzyć obszary niebezpieczne dla przeciwników. Azir może z łatwością kontrolować aleję dzięki swoim wojskowym i farmować z ich pomocą. Przykładowo, żołnierz umieszczony koło dystansowych stworów wroga utrudnia przeciwnikowi farmowanie lub nękanie. Gdy przeciwnik popełni błąd, Azir nakazuje atak, przemieszczając swoje oddziały za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu, aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać okazję. Gdy władca Shurimy będzie w stanie zabić przeciwnika, może skorzystać z Ruchomych Piasków, aby wyrzucić go w powietrze, a następnie wykończyć za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu. Jeżeli sytuacja się odwróci, szybkie Powstańcie! i Ruchome Piaski chronią Azira przed niebezpieczeństwem. Dodajmy do tego superumiejętność Azira i władca Shurimy zyskuje jeszcze więcej kontroli nad terenem. Gdy chcecie zabić przeciwnika, rozpocznijcie od Powstańcie! i Ruchomych Piasków, by przemieścić Azira za przeciwnika. Z tej pozycji Zdobycz Imperatora przepchnie wroga w głąb terytorium Azira. Wróg w tej pozycji z pewnością polegnie na czubku włóczni. Jeżeli atak nie wchodzi w grę, superumiejętność Azira ułatwia wycofanie się z walki, odgradzając go od przeciwników. Walki drużynowe Podczas walk drużynowych jest podobnie jak w alei: Azir najlepiej czuje się podczas walk, które toczą się w jednym miejscu, gdzie może rozmieścić żołnierzy i eliminować wrogów z dystansu. Dzięki temu władca Shurimy doskonale sprawdza się podczas walk o Barona i smoka, blokując przeciwników za pomocą swojej superumiejętności. Jeżeli miejsce walki się zmieni, Azir musi rozważnie korzystać z Powstańcie! i Piaskowego Szturmu, aby przemieszczać swoją strefę kontroli wraz z walczącymi. Po rozpoczęciu walki Azir doskonale sprawdza się przy karaniu nieskoordynowanych przeciwników. Ruchome Piaski w połączeniu z superumiejętnością Azira oddzielają walczących na froncie wrogów od ich sojuszników zadających obrażenia, dzięki czemu łatwiej wyeliminować całą drużynę. Gdy przeciwnicy zostaną rozdzieleni, Azir rozkazuje żołnierzom zaszarżować i zadać godne strzelca obrażenia, dopóki wszyscy nie uznają jego autorytetu. Podczas potyczek w dżungli władca Shurimy może zastawić groźne zasadzki za pomocą Piaskowego Szturmu, zamieniając bezpieczne przejścia w pułapki najeżone włóczniami. Zdobycz Imperatora może całkowicie zablokować drogę, zamykając przeciwników z Azirem. Uwięzieni szybko polegną przed nim, jego żołnierzami oraz sojusznikami. Jeżeli walka potoczy się niepomyślnie, władca Shurimy może z łatwością uciec, dzięki swojej superumiejętności lub przeskoczyć ścianę za pomocą kombinacji Powstańcie! i Ruchomych Piasków. Słoneczny Dysk nie tworzy wież dostatecznie szybko, aby były przydatne podczas walk drużynowych, ale oblężenia to zupełnie inna sprawa. Podczas atakowania wrogich inhibitorów Azir może odbudować ich wewnętrzną wieżę, zatrzymując przeciwników w ich rozsypującej się bazie i utrudniając im kontratak. W sytuacji, gdy atakowana jest baza Azira, Powstańcie! i Ruchome Piaski umożliwiają mu przeskoczenie przez ścianę i zakradnięcie się za przeciwników, w celu odbudowania wewnętrznej wieży. Przeciwnicy uwięzieni między więżą inhibitora a Słonecznym Dyskiem mogą uciec lub zostać zmiażdżeni. Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' **'' : Ta para może zabijać dość łatwo: Azir korzysta z Ruchomych Piasków, wyrzucając przeciwnika w powietrze i umożliwiając Yasuo użycie , a samemu stając między atakowanym przeciwnikiem a jego drużyną. Odpowiednio użyta Zdobycz Imperatora odepchnie drużynę, podczas gdy Yasuo sieka wroga na plasterki. Przeciwnik zabity.'' **'' : Gdy Sejuani rzuci się w środek walki i nakłada : na drużynę przeciwną, daje Azirowi dużo czasu na rozstawienie żołnierzy, dzięki którym będzie zadawał maksymalne obrażenia.'' **'' : Sivir oraz przebijające ataki żołnierzy zadają olbrzymie obrażenia obszarowe i rozpraszają walki drużynowe. Dzięki przyspieszeniu Azir i jego żołnierze mogą z łatwością dogonić wrogich bohaterów.'' *''Ma kłopoty z:'' **'' : Ziggs ma przewagę zasięgu nad Azirem dzięki , przez co imperator ma duże kłopoty podczas fazy walki w alejach. Azir nie powinien próbować niczego innego niż trzymanie się blisko wieży i farmowanie.'' **'' : Dzięki swojej mobilności oraz tarczy Kassadin może doskonale poradzić sobie z kontrolą terytorialną Azira i przegonić go z alei.'' **'' : Azir polega na swojej umiejętności przemieszczania się za pomocą Ruchomych Piasków. Dzięki , oraz zmniejszeniu obrażeń , Maokai umożliwia swojej drużynie unieruchomienie i zlikwidowanie imperatora.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera right|220px Azir, zaprojektowany przez ZenonTheStoic Co oznacza bycie imperatorem? Przede wszystkim, imperator ma poddanych. Imperator nie działa – on rozkazuje. Pamiętając o tym, postanowiliśmy skupić się na kontrolowaniu potęgi Shurimy! Wewnętrznie nazywamy takich bohaterów „sługomantami”. Gdy już wiedzieliśmy, że Azir stanie się kimś takim, nadeszła pora na przyjrzenie się, co działa, a co nie w tym przypadku: pokazał nam, że autoatakujący słudzy stacjonarni prowadzą do defensywnej rozgrywki. , i pokazali nam, że gracze nie lubią sługów, którzy odbiegają bez nadzoru i robią swoje. ostatecznie trzymały się strasznie blisko, a podążają ślepo za . Stwory bezpośrednio kontrolowane przez gracza nie pasują do sposobu sterowania w League i nie można ich skontrować na zasadzie „trzymaj się z daleka od tego miejsca”. Poznanie tych problemów umożliwiło nam wprowadzenie odpowiednich kompromisów do umiejętności Azira. Mając to rozplanowane, mogliśmy uczynić żołnierzy bardzo potężnymi. Co powiecie na to, że przy odpowiednim ustawieniu, wasze podstawowe ataki mogą mieć 1200 jednostek zasięgu i uderzać obszarowo? Oto jak podeszliśmy do tworzenia i kontrolowania żołnierzy: Powstańcie! tworzy piaskowego żołnierza w wybranym miejscu, z którego wytwarza on zagrożenie w pewnym promieniu – na razie mamy Heimerdingera. Jednakże wojownicy ci wymagają aktywnego wkładu. Azir musi zaszarżować i zakończyć animację ataku, aby żołnierze zrobili cokolwiek. Dzięki temu zarówno władca Shurimy, jak i jego przeciwnik wiedzą, że wojskowy otrzymał rozkaz. Oznacza to także, że jeżeli Azir jest ogłuszony lub ucieka, żołnierze przestają stanowić zagrożenie. W takiej sytuacji przeciwnik Azira może spokojnie zaatakować. Piaskowy Szturm rozkazuje wszystkim wojskowym zaszarżowanie we wskazane miejsce, zadać obrażenia i spowolnić wszystkich żołnierzy, przez których przejdą. Z tego powodu Azir musi ostrożnie planować, gdzie i kiedy wysłać wojowników. Czy Azir może użyć umiejętności, aby zadać obrażenia i spowolnić, czy (będzie kontra!) umożliwi to przeciwnikowi zaatakowanie Azira, gdy jego żołnierze nie mogą się tymczasowo ruszyć? Powstańcie! i Piaskowy Szturm tworzą zestaw, który sprawia, że imperator może sprawować odpowiednią kontrolę, jednocześnie umożliwiając przeciwnikom agresywne działania. Miłej sługomancji! en:Azir/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów